


All he knows

by luamal1217



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luamal1217/pseuds/luamal1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn found Harry when he saw him being pushed down the stairs on an apartment. He takes him home and without knowing how Zayn is sucked into Harry's life. However, Harry is taken away from him and Zayn tries everything to bring him back.<br/>Harry refuses to leave to go with Zayn until history repeats itself and Harry is being pushed down the stairs again, this time ending up in hospital, unconscious and without any idea if he'll make it alive or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All he knows

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the song by Bruno Mars All She Knows and really this story is all thanks to that song. I heard it and I began having ideas about this story. I hope you enjoy it :)

Zayn had his head rested on his hands. Everywhere was silent. He wished to cry but there were no tears left to spill inside him. Instead he just kept his eyes closed. It had been three days already, three days without any movement, and no sign of life coming from the boy. Zayn got used to that annoying sound coming from the pulse machine, yet as annoying as it was, it assured him that he was still alive. Zayn looked at the time and then he figured that the nurse will be coming soon to ask him to leave.  
He stood up of the chair, placed it back in it's actual place as quiet as possible. He lowered down to the boy and kissed his forehead, "come back please, I miss you," Zayn whispered. He placed his hand on the patient's one. He was getting cold so Zayn pulled up the blanket to keep him warm.  
  
There was a small knock on the door and Zayn sighed knowing that his time was up. "I'll come tomorrow before Uni and after work. Try to get better okay?"  He said and after kissing his forehead again Zayn turned and left the room.  
  
Outside the hospital was cold, just as cold as the first night he met him....  
  
  
-5 months before-  
  
  
Zayn held his jacket closer. He was practically freezing and the walk from work had never been longer. The roads where dark but that wasn't what made Zayn uncomfortable. The men and women loitering along the road was what made him uncomfortable. He tried to stay away from all of them as possible, almost running off when he saw one of them approaching him. He was about to turn the corner when he heard loud screams.  
  
"...you piece of worthless shit, that's what you are. Bloody worthless whore. Why don't you appreciate the fact that you're living thanks to me? If it wasn't for me you'll be dead somewhere right now you bitch." He saw someone being pushed down the stairs of an apartment, "get the fuck out. If you want me to treat you like a fuckin dog than I'll do so. You're sleeping out there in the cold tonight without dinner." The door was slammed shut and whoever was pushed out was still in the same position.  
  
Zayn wasn't one who took pity or helped a person easily so he had no idea what moved him towards the person.  
"Are you okay?" Zayn asked as he kneeled down next to him.  
A pair of beautiful big green eyes looked up at him, they looked like two Jade-stones placed in the position of eyes. Zayn figured that the boy must be a few years younger than him. His face looked like that of a young child yet he had the body of a full grown man.  
The guy didn't speak, instead tears from his eyes spilled down speaking for him, showing that in some way he was hurt.  
  
"Are you hungry or cold or are you hurt?" Zayn asked him hoping for an answer.  
"I-I'm cold...and a bit hungry too," the boy shuddered with his answer.  
"Come with me. I'll get you something to eat." Zayn was surprised by his own words, because really, why was he offering this stranger food? He doesn't even know him. However, the sudden glow in the boy's eyes made him forget all his questions, "really?"  
Zayn blushed because actually he wasn't expecting that, "y-yea sure. I'll buy you something to eat and if you want to you could sleep at mine for tonight."  
"S-Sleep?" The sudden change in the boy's voice made Zayn realize that he might have sounded in the wrong way.  
"Don't worry. It's just sleep I swear. I have a spare bedroom you could sleep in."  
The boy released a breath and nodded, "okay, thank you."  
  
Zayn helped him up and thankfully the boy didn't seem to have broken any bones. "What's your name?"  
"Harry," the boy replied.  
"How old are you Harry?"  
"19"  
Zayn looked at him because he wasn't really going to believe that this boy was even older than 16. "Really? You look younger."  
Harry smiled softly, "yea, everyone says I do. What about you?"  
"I'm Zayn, I'm 21."  
"You look older than 21," Harry commented. Zayn smiled, "everyone says I do," and that cause Harry to smile as well.  
  
On the way to his apartment Zayn grabbed a pizza each and one in he turned on the heating. He sat down on the sofa and invited Harry to do the same since he was still standing at the door way. Harry followed him and he sat on the sofa next to him.  
Zayn turned on the TV on some crappy reality show and lowered the volume. "Who was that man?" Zayn asked while both where taking their first slice of pizza.  
His question made Harry stop from eating and he looked uncomfortable to answer that question.  
"Is he your dad?" Harry smiled, not because he was happy, but because he knew that Zayn wasn't that stupid and he knows perfectly well that the man wasn't his dad. However, Harry shook his head just to confirm Zayn's thoughts.  
"Your uncle?" Zayn suggested and Harry shook his head again.  
"Then who is he?"  
Harry took a deep breath, "my master."  
  
Zayn's face frowned he heard that because he honestly had no idea what was the master for.  
"Master?" Harry nodded gently. "Master for what?"  
Now the thing is that Harry had never felt embarrassed when someone asked him about what he did yet, he was getting slightly nervous talking to Zayn about it."You know...Master, my Master..." he said hoping that Zayn would get it. But Zayn didn't get it, "Master...?"  
"He owns me you know. Like, he owns my body and sells it to other men. Get it now?"  
"You're a prostitute?"  
"No, well, not exactly. I'd like to make myself think I'm not anyway. I don't go in streets to sell myself. My Master brings men home for me and he, well, he lets them have sex with me and then they pay him and leave. But it's not like regular men from the streets you know? Mainly business friends of his and other rich guys like that. I'm more of a sex slave rather than a prostitute."  
  
Zayn usually degusted those people who would have sex just for money, and Zayn was one who accepts having sex just for pleasure. "Do you enjoy doing this...work?" "No!" Harry replied easily, "no, I don't."  
"Why don't you leave then?"  
"I still have to pay the dept of my family. Plus you must have heard him, I'd be dead if I left him."  
"Dept?"  
Harry nodded, "my dad was a drug addict and he had no job. My mum couldn't keep up a job because of dad so she used to go borrow money from this man, promising she would pay him soon. Well, like a year ago my dad was too drunk to even know where he is. He was smoking in the bedroom and he was high so without caring he dropped the still light filter on the bed and the house got burnt. He died there burnt, my mother was trying to get me and my sister out but both of them ended up caught in the fire and the died in there as well."  
"Oh, yea, I must have heard that on the news or somewhere," Zayn said remembering the chaos that was caused and all the adverts to smokers not to smoke in bed when that happened.  
"Yea well, that man said he was the only close person to a relative I had and he took me to live with him."  
  
They fell in silence again and Zayn figured that maybe he shouldn't blame Harry for the condition he was in because it wasn't his fault, but his father's.  
"And what happened now? Why did he throw you out?"  
"I have rules, to follow, especially when there are clients over. One of the rules is no kissing. It wasn't exactly my fault though. The guy just moved closer and he kissed me. I simply went along with him."  
"Wait, does that mean that your Master watches over you and the guys when you're with them," really surprised by it.  
"He isn't there physically, but he has cameras in rooms and he checks everything. He's usually really nice you know? He only gets mad at me when I go against the rules."  
Zayn rolled his eyes and bit his pizza.  
  
They remained quiet until they finished their food. "Are you okay? You're not feeling cold or anything right?"  
Harry shook his head, "it's perfect. Thank you."  
"Do you need anything else?"  
"I'm good. I really wish I could thank you properly though."  
"There's no need to thank me."  
"But I have to. I'll do anything you want to."  
  
Harry placed his hand on Zayn's tight, really close to his crotch. His eyes widened slightly, "Harry," he called with a slightly stern voice. Harry pulled his hand away quickly, taking it in his other hand, "sorry."  
Zayn sighed softly, he took Harry's chin in his hand and turned his head to look at him, "you want to thank me?" Harry nodded softly, "of course." Zayn smiled slightly and he leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Harry's. He felt the other guy tense up at the kiss, "don't worry, there are no cameras nor rules here," he hummed in his mouth.  
Harry relaxed slowly and he began kissing Zayn back. Zayn moved his tongue along Harry's bottom lip and slowly Harry opened his mouth. Both of them tasted like pizza yet Harry tasted sweet and young and that taste made Zayn wish he was still a teenager.  
  
Before it got heated, Zayn pulled away and Harry let out an unpleased sound at the back of his throat. Zayn smiled and pecked his lips. "Come here," he said lying down on the couch and he pulled Harry down on top of him. Harry rested his head on Zayn's chest and Zayn playing with his curly hair.  
He kissed Harry's forehead multiple times, it wasn't much later when he heard a soft snore coming from Harry. He was surprised and checked just to be sure and smiled when he saw that Harry fell asleep on him. So he simply closed his eyes to get some sleep as well.  
  
  
  
If anyone would ask him, Zayn wouldn't know the answer on how he became attached to the boy so fast. Probably his story, or his much need of cuddling or felling loved, or even his eyes but whatever it was Zayn got sucked in and there was no way he could get out. Harry remained living in his apartment for about two whole months. There were no questions. The morning after his first night Harry was cooking breakfast for Zayn, on returning back from work that day Harry was still there, now cooking him dinner. Like the night before they ate together, then kissed and cuddled and also like the night before Harry fell asleep on Zayn on the sofa again.  
  
It was a week after that Zayn managed to sleep in his bed, yet Harry was still on top of him, the warmth from Harry keeping Zayn warm. After a month, the kisses started to become more heated and more touchy, yet Zayn wanted Harry to feel loved than like he was some sort of toy for Zayn.  
  
  
  
They reached their limits about a month and a half after the first time they met. They where already in Zayn's bed, on their sides, one of Zayn's arms under Harry's head and his other one on Harry's waist. Harry had his hands both on Zayn's clothed chest. Their kiss what getting wet and needy and Harry moaned in Zayn's mouth. It was a sort of silent agreement from the two of them but in one instant they where both removing each other's clothes.  
  
Soon they where both naked, Zayn lying on Harry as they still played with each other's lips and tongues. Zayn lowered down leaving open mouthed kissed on Harry's jaw line as Harry gripped on Zayn's hair.  
"Zayn please," Harry moaned, "want you...need you..."  
"Are you sure Harry?"  
Harry nodded vigoursly, "yes, please, just do it. I need it."  
Zayn bit his lips and slowly he slid inside Harry making sure the guy was completely comfortable with it. Once he was inside him, he gave Harry some time to feel comfortable enough.  
When he was sure Harry was fine he moved his hips.  
  
There where no rushed movements. On the contrary Zayn was pretty gentle, treasuring Harry like he was the world and careful with every movement he made, just enough to be pleasurable for both of them.  
That night was the first time Harry's ever heard those words coming from someone who wasn't his mother.  
  
"You're so beautiful Harry, I love you." Even though he wasn't expecting them Harry smiled and it made his heart skip a few beats especially when he could tell that Zayn was in fact being honest with him.  
"I love you too Zee."  
  
The smile on Harry's lips while he slept was the widest Zayn's ever seen it and he smiled as well, kissing him around his face before he fell asleep as well.  
  
  
  
It seemed to be going all fine, or rather, perfect for the couple. Until when at some point there was a knock on the door which changed everything. Zayn was already home that evening and they where having dinner. Harry went to open himself and he saw someone he wasn't expecting. He screamed and it cause Zayn to hurry to the door, "Harry?"  
In front of him stood a man, much taller and built than he was and really Zayn had no chance against him.  
"I came for what's mine," he said his hand gripping tightly on Harry's arm.  
Zayn recognized who he was. "He's not yours," Zayn argued trying to get him back.  
"Oh but he is. He's completely mine and you had never been part of the picture of which that I'm concerned."  
"Didn't you have enough already? Didn't you ruin his life enough? Why don't you go and sell your own body to make money rather than his. Or maybe not, cause no one would ever want to pay to have anything to do with you."  
That earned Zayn a punch on his cheek, his lip cut and bleed. "Rich, Rich stop it!" Harry panicked trying to stop the man from hitting Zayn again.  
  
"Listen you punk, let me make this perfectly clear. This is the last time you've ever seen him. He's mine and I'm not going to let some idiot like you ruin it for me. Go find someone else cause I'm not letting him go." Rich turned away and pulled Harry down with him. Harry was looking backwards at Zayn, tears in his eyes just like the first time Zayn saw him on the floor.  
  
  
  
Zayn went to find Harry a week after that. He spent most of the time walking around the streets where he found Harry hoping for a perfect timing to go and knock on the door. Eventually one day he saw Rich leaving without him. He let him walk away before going to the door and knock.  
Harry looked at him surprised, "Zayn? What are you doing here? If he comes back..."  
"I know I know," Zayn cut him off. "I know we can't talk much here so please, try to slip out somehow when you find time in the evening and come find me at work. I want to talk to you."  
"Zayn I'm sorry but I can't. I'm with Rich now, I can't do that. I'll be in trouble. Please, just forget about me. It'll be the best for you."  
"But Harry..."  
"I want you to forget me Zayn, as if we never met."  
"I'll be waiting for you Harry, each night, at the bar I work. Even if it takes a year, I'll be there waiting. I don't care for how much I have to wait until you come to me I'll keep waiting."  
"I'm not coming Zayn, so don't wait for me."  
"You will, I know you will. Because you love me."  
Harry had to look away then so that he wouldn't cry, "I don't love you anymore. Now leave Zayn, and don't come look for me anymore," he said and he closed the door.  
  
  
Zayn had no idea how he could keep thinking about him all the time after he admitted that he didn't love him anymore. Probably it was because Zayn didn't believe him at all. He waited for him like he promised every night for a whole month but like Harry said he never showed up.  
  
He was getting to the last song of the night. The public wasn't too loud nor too needy that evening. He had the last song prepared and the pianist was ready to start playing when Zayn saw something familiar coming in. He wasn't sure on what he saw because he had imagined him coming in that shop for so many times before. But their eyes met and Harry bit his lip shyly, unfortunately following Harry, Rich came in. However he didn,t seem to recognize Zayn.  
  
"Change of song," Zayn said quickly to the pianist, "number 15."  
The pianist panicked slightly until he found the song and he nodded to Zayn. Zayn took a deep breath, "okay, go."

 _Once again you're home alone_  
Tears running from your eyes  
And I'm on the outside  
Knowing that you're all I want  
But I can't do anything  
I'm so helpless baby

 _Everyday same old things_  
So used to feelin pain  
Never had real love before  
And it ain't her fault

He looked at Harry on the beginning of the chorus but on hearing the lyrics Harry blushed and looked at Rich.

 _She knows better but_  
She can't help it  
Wanna tell her  
But would that be selfish  
How do you heal  
A heart that can't feel, it's broken  
His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows  
His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows

 _You've been livin this way so long_  
You don't know the difference  
And it's killing me  
Cause you can have so much more  
I'm the one your looking for  
But you close your eyes on me  
So you still can't see

He looked directly into Harry’s eyes who was looking back at him this time.

 _Everyday same old things_  
So used to feelin pain  
Never had real love before  
And it ain't her fault

 _She knows better but_  
She can't help it  
Wanna tell her  
But would that be selfish  
How do you heal  
A heart that can't feel, it's broken  
His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows  
His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows

 _All she knows is the pain_  
In the corner of an empty home  
She's still comfortable  
I want her to know  
It can be better than this  
I can't pretend  
Wish we were more than friends

His eyes where still set on Harry who was still looking back at him.

 _She knows better but_  
She can't help it  
Wanna tell her  
But would that be selfish  
How do you heal  
A heart that can't feel, it's broken  
His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows  
His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows

When the song ended Zayn bowed like usual and he got down. His eyes where still on Harry until he left to the bathroom. He washed his face in the sink because he had no idea how to keep calm on leaving the bathroom and having to walk past Niall. He heard the bathroom doors being open and looked up. Harry walked in, his eyes looking down since he was sure Zayn was there.  
  
Zayn closed the water still looking at Harry, none of them had any idea what to say. Zayn wished to be mad at him for telling him he didn’t love him but on the other hand he didn't want to waist words and rather tell him how much he missed him and loved him. Instead he just moved forward, grabbed him tightly and pulled him closer kissing him on his lips, not allowing Harry to object.  
But Harry wasn't planning on objecting at all. He kissed him back, letting their emotions flow through the kiss.  
Zayn pulled away when he was breathless, their foreheads touching as the kept looking into each other's eyes.  
  
"What took you so long?" Zayn said in a soft voice.  
"I just came to see you for a few. I missed you."  
"I missed you too, you have no idea how much." There was a moment of silence before Zayn spoke again, "why did you lie to me last time? Why did you tell me you didn't love me?"  
"I hoped you would move on and forget about me if I said that. I can't have you living in a dream because of me."  
"I can never move on without you Harry. It might sound cliché but I do love you. We've only known each other for three months and I haven't seen you for one of them, yet I love you. I love you much more than I ever loved anyone before. I loved you from the very first time I saw you."  
Harry lets his tears fall, "don't say those words Zayn, please. It will be harder leaving now."  
"Don't go. Come back home with me."  
"I can't. You know I can't."  
Zayn sighed, "Then tell me, tell me you love me Harry. One last time, like you used to say it when you still lived with me."  
Harry shook his head, "I'm sorry, I can't. It will be too hard to face reality if I do that."  
  
Again they fell into silence, too afraid to let the time pass. "I have to go."  
"Will you come back again?" Zayn asked him.  
"No, this is the last time. I missed you but you have to move on from me. I'll never be part of your future. Bye Zayn." Harry moved away from him and walked out of the bathroom.

 

After that Zayn hadn’t seen Harry. Yet Zayn wasn’t ready to move on, he didn’t want to move on. Harry was too important for him to simply forget about him. He continued living on, sometimes passing in front of Rich’s house with the hope to see Harry there. But Harry was never there and up till then it’s been another month since the last time he saw him.

Zayn tried to forget about him by going out with other guys. Yet, his was home had to take him in front of Rich’s house no matter how much he wanted to escape that place.

He was returning home from work like usual, escaping those people who loitered around in the steers, yet he gotten used in not looking at them with disgust any more. As soon as he was turning the corner he heard screams which made him go back in time five months. He recognized the shouts and turned the corner quickly.

The door was slammed closed before he could see Rich but there was Harry on the floor, his hand on his head. “Harry!” Zayn called and he ran to him.

“Harry are you okay?” However Harry was looking slightly pale, his eyes almost blank as he was looking at Zayn.   
For some reason Zayn found himself helping him again, “Come on, let’s go to mine.” But Harry didn’t move an inch.   
“Harry?” Zayn asked and it was then tat Harry removed his hand from the back of his head and Zayn saw his hand covered in blood.

He panicked as he tried to reach for his phone, “okay okay, keep calm, it’ll be fine. I’ll call an ambulance now,” he said and with his hands trembling he dialled the number.

Zayn described the road and briefly what happened and in a few minutes the ambulance was on the place taking Harry up in it. On the ride Harry had lost consciousness and that is what brings it back to the beginning, where Zayn is begging Harry to wake up.

 

Two days after the accident Zayn explained the whole story of Rich and Harry to the police and after a search in Rich’s apartment he was taken to court.

But that doesn’t bring Harry back.                        

 

It had been four days already and Zayn was again by Harry’s bed. He still didn’t make a move not even a sound. Zayn held Harry’s hand in his tightly as he spoke to him.

“Harry please wake up. Rich is gone now, you can come live with me. Please Harry, I want to see your eyes again, I want you to call me, I want to hear your voice saying that you love me. Even if it’s just once, for the last time. So please Harry, wake up for me. I need you to be here.”

He remained looking at the motionless body, hoping for an answer or a movement, however Harry didn’t make any motion. Zayn held his hand tightly until he heard a knock on the door. He sighed and moved away, “I’ll come back tomorrow Harry. I love you,” he said before leaning down and kissing his cold lips.

He walked to the door and before leaving he looked back at Harry...and...was that a smile on Harry’s lips?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I left the ending open for you to imagine what could happen. I might add another chapter someday but it's not promised. What did you think? Hope you liked it.


End file.
